


Knock Knock

by fictioncarstairs98



Category: Hyungwon - Fandom, Kihyun - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Demon, F/M, Horror, Molestation, Multi, Obsession, Other, Psychological, Rape, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictioncarstairs98/pseuds/fictioncarstairs98
Summary: Celia has always been awkward, and doesn’t really interact with people. In this new school there she met an attractive gentleman, Hyungwon who becomes her friend despite her awkwardness.She met a mute girl name Kihyun, not knowing she has a dark secret besides being infatuated with her.The two friends she met does not seem to get along with each other and both of them have secrets. It’s none of her business right?And what happens if Hyungwon hates sharing his awkward friend with the others?





	1. Chapter 1

From the distance he watched the little girl dressed in yellow slipped from the puddle of mud landing into her buttock while his fingers twirling the blue poppy. It was a moment of silent, her peers were in a daze state expecting her to cry, she bit her lower lip before cracking into laughter(she managed not to cry) that she broke the tension that everyone had go back to normal chasing each other around. He heard shrieks from the kids as one of the boys had mud all over him, jumping off the swing, legs reaching to the greyish damp earth water splattered in slow motion. The little girl dressed in yellow earlier stumbled towards his direction her chest hitting into his knee staining his dark material. Her lips jutted a little hoping the gentleman doesn't yell at her for staining his black trouser which it can't be seen anyway. Still in the same position where he leaned against the tree earlier, he kneeled with only a knee down, combing the little girl's silky hair above her ears reassuring he's not mad over a little 'freaky' accident and place the flower to her hair before leaving for a flight to catch.

***

Prayers in the early morning in school had people dread about and moan undelightfully as if it is necessary to attend it. Tourists would've appreciate the architecture of the cathedral ceiling, stained glass and the smell of wood made your heart clench with desire in the history behind everything, on how the school was evolved and the repeated stories being repeated by staff working in the school. If people ever asked or those stories being told as if being read off the script is gonna be about a King who've lost his wife on childbirth, dwelling on her lost wouldn't bring him any good, he as a responsible single father raised the child and ruled the place all by himself until the day he became frail and sick. His offspring took care of everything until one fine morning the king's offspring was nowhere to be found.

According to a myth being spread by a little bird whoever that senior was said what they read about somewhere was the wife didn't die on childbirth the king himself wasn't mentally stable and probably there was no wife at all but a 'whore' held against her will and the rest is just a mystery on whatever happened to the poor wife. If this story is being told to students around there, they would've shudder in disgust saying they're not surprise considering the school which it was a castle long ago was built far from town and there were some buildings that had still been closed down up to now.

Hyungwon, the only youth in the hall managed to keep his expression composed, waiting for their religious teacher to step into the aisle and start their fifteen hellish minutes of appreaciation to the Lord and the pleadings of forgiveness and purging the sins of every young ones in the hall then they'll proceed into some unnecessary speech on the rule was "misconducted" by majority of students which it wasn't true as how they over-exageratted all they want to do was to waste your precious moments of living just to find something to whine about. 

The moment the religious teacher Mr. Kim stepped into the aisle and start praying he closed his eyes in serene, fake praying so as the rest of the students in the hall. The silence of the hall was cut short when the wooden door was slammed open. Heads were turned into that direction, a girl not older than 17 stood there mentally slapping herself for earning unnecessary attention in the morning. Her dark brown hair were poorly combed that they were tangled in a wrong angle, drip of sweat rolling down her forehead, her knee length socks were at uneven length and Hyungwon imagined that it probably slid down when she was on the run.

"Shit" She cursed under her breath, then her dark brown eyes that matches her hair met his. It lasted for a while as she closed the cathedral door walking towards the pew behind him. Deep down she thought he was an angel that came directly from heaven with the mysterious aura he had in him. It's not that the males in school weren't attractive but this guy just attracts her attention. Throughout the session she feign full attention on Mr. Kim who was delivering his speech. At some point he caught her looking at him and when he does she pretended she was mentally absent just to look bored. 

He must be really popular with the girls and there is no way in the right mind he would associate with a potato like me. She thought of her fleshy belly she had, her dull eyes with circles underneath them and there was so many reason for her to be convinced that she will never be good enough especially being socially awkward.

Her reverie was cut short when she noticed someone turned to look at her. It was the angelic looking male she creepily checked out on. Up close, she noticed his full lips, his perfect pale complexion that doesn't actually made him look like an ill person and his round dark eyes that it still looks hot on him. 

She tried not making it obvious that she was analyzing the sculpture of his features, her first attempt was smiling goofily. Oh classic you just look like a certified idiot.

"Oh hey you're must be new here. If you need a tour around here just come look for me." He came sitting next to her, his hands soothingly touched her hand where it was nervously resting on her knee. It was silence for seconds before he continued, "I'm Hyungwon, just look for me in class 2A. I'll be just there." And that he walked off, leaving her there with her mouth agape.

He definitely is an angel came from heaven. God bless his parents for creating a perfect human being like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She resisted the urge from looking for him, but he found her....

Celia resisted the urge from looking for him. Of course he was being nice to her for goodness’s sake, she was obviously being awkward on the very first day and being the nice person how people would be they would’ve come up to you and be your “friend” because they feel sorry for you.

Like how every loners would do they either go to the bathroom or rooftop to eat, she went to the school library to eat instead despite the restriction it’s not like people would caught her on the act right? 

The library smelt of old wooden furniture, matching the design of the place. She leaned against the books placed on the shelf, crunching a red apple she got from a shy mute girl earlier, who warmly smiled after hearing her stomach grumbled. She remembered the mute girl had perfect skin complexion, soft long dark brown hair tied in pigtails, deep down she wished she could be perfect as her. The mute girl was soft, fragile as if you have to be gentle when she’s around. Despite her flat chest, she is still a nine full of beans! 

When she was about to ask for the mute girl’s name so they can be friends, she walked off. Nowhere in sight. 

‘Okay I must have been awkward and tried way too hard on making a friend earlier and the next time I see her I need to thank her in the most genuine way!’

Hyungwon knew Celia wouldn’t come for him. And he knew she would be somewhere she can be alone to avoid eyes on her. “The poor girl so scared of being in the scary place,” he thought, knowing where she will be at, wherever she will be he will know(will be revealed in later chapter).

Silently stepping to the library, despite the smell of old books and expensive wooden paint, he heave in a sigh inhaling the familiar floral scent he sniff earlier...

“She’s here,” he muttered.

He made his way to where she was supposed to be, he made the sound of his footsteps less visible so she wouldn’t hid herself from breaking the one and only rule for eating in the library. 

And there he saw the same messy dark brown hair girl leaning against the shelf, falling asleep, with a half eaten apple on her exposed lap, below her skirt length. The thought his finger making its way from her thighs to her privates, sticking it in and made her whimper, beg for more or to stop either ways it made him hard and if he could just take her from here would be better... But no... That can wait. There were still so many to do tainting the innocent flower like there is no tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night Celia had a very strange dream... or is it?

Without dinner due to the exhaustion she faced after a long first day of school, she immediately dress into her pj’s and drift to bed staring at the ceiling. 

 _“To be honest living alone at the moment isn’t that bad except you have to do the chores all by yourself anyway I can manage all that”_ ~~~~thought Celia. The sweats on her body made it sticky and that leads to discomfort, she groaned with annoyance, stomping her way to the shower before heading to bed way too early.

She rest her head against the tiled wall as the water run through her pale voluptuous body; she always hated it because that had cause the stretch marks on her body.

For some unknown reason she felt chills on her body, her privates becomes wet and her nipples hardened. The shower curtains can be useless but at this point she need it to have a grip. She felt her clit throbbing. “What the Ac—“ she slide from the wall to the tub, she felt sweet agony jolt in the body as if she wanted something in her. 

“Struggling there Celia?” The voice sounded very familiar, her head shot up to the direction of the bathroom door and there Hyungwon was leaning against it. He was still in his uniform on, his sleeves rolled up. If she wasn’t at this situation, she would have find that hot. Reflex took place she weakly cover swollen breast and close her legs in embarrassment, she could not scream. That is not the point now, and what the hell is he doing here? 

Before she could spat out a sentence he effortlessly picked her naked body up, by having his hands snaked into her soaked naked waist and slide her into his shoulder. Panicked at what he was doing, could not utter sentences, her hands flail through the air grabbing nearby objects and missed them as if holding one could free herself from him. She would be stupid if she doesn’t know what is he doing to her. He tossed her weight onto her bed of her bedroom.

”Why,” was all she could say at her naked and vulnerable state. She covered herself as she squirm away from the hardened male who she broke into her house by God knows how he did it. 

His cock twitched as he watched her tight pink flower. Seeing her at this state would make him want to fuck the shit out of her right now. She shook her head in confusion trying to put all the puzzles together. _Was it because I didn’t turn up today?_ She innocently questioned herself. 

Whatever it was, facing like how most break-ins victims was the last thing she ever wanted. Dashing out while the hungry-eyed male was probably distracted at her body was definitely a good idea until he shot out a hand to grip a palmful of her hair to lay her down in bed.

Placidly he crawled on top of her pinning her arms next to her head, spreading her legs with his as his sexy murderous lips made his way from her earlobe, to her collarbone causing her to moan by surprise. She struggled under his grip, hating herself that lust was taking over her fear and dignity. Hours ago they just met and that was barely a conversation...  And now she’s under him, her wet curves she always hated is now staining his white button down uniform. 

“Wait! Wait! Oh my god just stop it please wait!” At this he stopped at what he was doing and gave her a weird look. She licked her lips, uncomfortable at the position she was in. “Look I’m sorry alright,” she trailed off knowing she shouldn’t have apologised for any of those but what option does she have? “I am shit at making friends. And—and I thought looking for you might burden you. You seem to be the chillest person in that hell hole you know?” 

He could tell she was terrified of what he was doing and what he will do later. Maybe he would just rip her hymen on another day? That’ll be a lot of work to keep all the horny dogs away. While he’s down at making her whimper and begging under him why not just give her pleasure without fucking right? 

“I thought of deflowering you earlier,” he said as she flinched at that beneath him wondering how on earth he knew about her being untouched, still she hoped he kept his words on not forcing himself into her. 

He flashed a malevolent smile, “But I am definitely not leaving you empty handed,” at that his thumb played with her swollen pink nipples while he nibbled the other. At that she reluctantly moan. The next thing his clothed manhood was humping her. Her eyes widen at the new feeling, never before she felt such pleasure. She bit her lips, feeling her privates was already soaked by the sensation and the pleasure he gave against her will. 

“Hyungwon” she faintly mutter out involuntarily from the sensation she was feeling. He rested his face on her round breast, “Celia,” he said with that innocent smile that doesn’t match what he was doing. She let her guard down at that point because she was already in a hot mess. 

He lifted himself up to take a good look at his stained trouser. “Look what you’ve done,” Feigning his surprise expression made her embarrassed. All she could do was to look away saying nothing. “I barely even touch you,” he continued. Hearing this she covered her face not knowing what to ask for or to tell him to stop. It’s true that she might had a tiny bit of girly crush on him but this was too much. “You sweet little thing,” said Hyungwon, taking her hands away from her face. 

“Look at me,” he gently prompt her to face him and she obediently did. Her instincts told her to do as she was told for some unknown reason. Their eyes met and it felt like he was looking through her. His thumb trailing on her pink cheek then her lower lips. “So innocent, so morbid and you’re exactly what I crave for,” he groaned at the end of the sentence, his thick lips pounce on hers with need and  _lust._

Celia’s eyes widened in shocked her body jerked foward. Sweats were rolling down from her forehead and neck. Her chest was heaving up and down. Her loose pink pyjama pants was soaked with transparent fluid, she groaned at that getting out from bed, tossing her blanket at the side reaching for a glass of water by the nightstand before heading to the bathroom cursing at herself and wonder how on earth she could possibly have filthy dreams like this on someone she just know.

And what sort of wet dream felt so real?  

 


End file.
